Nerve Damage
by suzie2b
Summary: A British corporal loses his men and his mind.


**Disclaimer:** _ **The Rat Patrol**_ **is not my property. They come out to play sometimes, then I send them home.**

 **Nerve Damage**

 **By Suzie2b**

 **The young British soldier left the camp in the middle of the night, easily getting past the guards in the dark. After all, they were supposed to keep the bad guys from getting in—they wouldn't be looking for someone trying to sneak out.** **Corporal Montgomery C. Walker left behind everything, including his weapon, military ID, and dog tags. He carried with him a rucksack with K-rations, two canteens of water, a compass, a flashlight, and a map.**

 **He walked through the night into the early morning. As the sun began to rise, Walker found some scrub that would provide some cover and shade as the sun rose. He dug a shallow drench in the sand and buried himself up to his shoulders for added protection and went to sleep.**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Moffitt met Hitch and Tully in the motor pool after their briefing with Captain Boggs.**

 **Hitch looked at Troy incredulously and said, "Captain Boggs is sending us after a deserter?"**

 **Moffitt said, "A British corporal. He seems to have walked away from his infantry division three nights ago."**

 **Troy added, "Corporal Montgomery C. Walker to be exact. He lost his squad when he and his men were ambushed while on patrol. A British General by the name of Ralph Cobley heard what happened and has requested the corporal be found. Captain Boggs feels we're the only ones that might be able to do it."**

" **Apparently, from the information the general was given, Walker took a mental turn after finding out he was the only survivor. What happened wasn't his fault, but it sounds like a serious case of survivor's syndrome."**

 **Tully asked, "If we bring him back, are they gonna shoot him as a deserter?"**

 **Troy replied, "Not according to General Cobley. The reason for the corporal's desertion will be evaluated before any punishment is even considered. They're looking at his mental state as the cause."**

 **Moffitt spread a map on the hood of the jeep and point to a spot that had been circled. "This is where Corporal Walker left his camp. The footprints that were found the next morning after he was discovered missing showed that he was walking north-northeast."**

 **Hitch asked, "Did they go look for him?"**

 **Troy said, "The report says they searched for a day and a half before they were forced to pack up and leave the area due to reported enemy activity."**

" **What if the Germans already have him?"**

" **If that's the case, then we'll try to get him back. Are we ready to go?"**

 **Tully nodded. "All set, sarge."**

 **#################**

 **The Rat Patrol skimmed the sand with ease as they covered the first 160 or so kilometers of enemy territory. Then they slowed as they entered the search area. They would have to be watchful not only for Corporal Walker, but for the Germans as well.**

 **They spent the day driving the search grid that Moffitt had laid out, but there was no sign of anyone. There was little to no cover, but that didn't mean a mentally compromised soldier couldn't hide from them.**

 **That evening, after a hot meal, Troy sent Tully out on watch while he and Moffitt discussed the next day's search pattern. Hitch had stowed the cooking gear before checking to be sure the 50 caliber machine guns were clean, loaded, and ready to go to work. He was working in the back of the jeep he shared with Troy when something caught his eye. Looking up Hitch saw a small light blinking on and off. "Hey, sarge. It looks like Tully sees something."**

 **Troy followed Hitch's line of sight and caught the light as it winked out and then back on. He said, "Let's go see what he's got, Moffitt."**

 **The two sergeants moved quickly out to where Tully was waiting. Troy asked, "What do ya see?"**

 **Tully pointed and said, "I was standing here watching the dark and that light suddenly came on."**

 **Sure enough light was glowing above a small grouping of dunes. Troy asked, "Do we know what's out there? Maybe it's a town."**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "There shouldn't be anything out there. I suppose it could be a German encampment, but nothing has been reported recently."**

 **Tully said, "Those dunes are probably a good twenty miles from us. Could it be Arabs?"**

" **No, not with lights like that."**

 **Troy pondered his options, then said, "Tully, stay here. Moffitt, let's go take a look."**

 **After they took off in one of the jeeps, Hitch joined Tully. He looked out at the horizon and said, "Troy said you saw lights out there."**

 **Tully nodded. "They came on real sudden. You can just see it out in those dunes."**

" **Do you think it's Germans?"**

" **More 'n likely."**

 **Hitch said, "That may mean Corporal Walker's been picked up."**

 **Tully agreed. "I kinda hope so. It'll shorten our search by quite a bit."**

 **An hour and a half later Moffitt returned alone. Hitch and Tully met the jeep and Hitch asked, "Where's Troy?"**

 **Moffitt said, "There's a German company setting up a camp that says they plan to stay a while. Troy's keeping an eye on them while we pack up and move over to where I left him."**

 **Tully asked, "Are you thinking Walker's there?"**

" **That's what we're going to find out. Hitch, get the coffee pot and put out the fire. Tully, grab the bedrolls so we can get going."**

 **#################**

 **Troy, Moffitt, Hitch, and Tully took turns watching the German camp. They spent several hours setting up their encampment, then the generator was turned off and the lights went dark as things settled down for the remainder of the night.**

 **As the sun came up, Troy joined Moffitt on the sand dune they'd been using as a watchtower of sorts. "Anything going on?"**

 **Moffitt shook his head. "The camp is beginning to awaken. I can smell the coffee."**

" **No sign of Corporal Walker though?"**

" **Nothing yet."**

 **Troy sighed. "If they don't have him, we're going to have to work fast to find him without giving ourselves away."**

 **It was decided that Moffitt and Tully would start the search while Troy and Hitch kept an eye on the Germans. They would use walkie-talkies to keep in contact instead of the main radio—less chance of the enemy hearing any communications.**

 **As Moffitt and Tully got into their jeep to leave, Troy said, "Remember, be back here in four hours. We'll let you know if they send any patrols in your direction."**

 **Moffitt looked at his watch and set the walkie-talkie on his lap. "Right. We'll let you know if we find the corporal."**

 **#################**

 **Four hours later Moffitt and Tully returned without Corporal Walker. Moffitt showed Troy the part of the grid that they'd searched while Tully went up to take Hitch's spot on the dune.**

 **After crawling the last couple of yards, Tully laid on his belly next to Hitch. "Anything goin' on?"**

 **Hitch passed the binoculars to his friend. "This is the most boring bunch of Germans we've ever come across. They haven't sent out a single patrol. Even the commanding officer hasn't made an appearance." He paused, then said, "I take it you didn't find Walker."**

" **Not a sign of him. It's like he dropped off the face of the earth or something." Tully put the glasses to his eyes as he said, "You better get going. Troy's waitin' on ya."**

 **Two hours after Troy and Hitch left, Moffitt went up to relieve Tully on watch. "Still quiet?"**

 **Tully sighed. "Hitch was right when he said this bunch is boring. Still don't even know who the commanding officer is."**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Well, if we're bored, we're safe. Why don't you go down and get something to eat."**

 **Tully had finished his K-ration lunch and was stashing the trash in the jeep when a flash of light caught his eye. It was the reflection off a knife blade. When he looked up, Moffitt waved at him to come up.**

 **Tully grabbed his machine gun and hurried to the top of the sand dune. "Something happening?"**

 **Moffitt pointed and said, "I should say so."**

 **Walking towards the Germans was a lone man dressed in a British uniform. There was a sudden flurry of activity when the German guards spotted him. Corporal Montgomery Walker was quickly surrounded without fanfare as he dropped to his knees and put his hands on his head.**

 **Then a captain exited a tent and took long strides across the camp towards the man that was being held. Tully took a look at him and said, "Ah oh." He looked through the binoculars to confirm who he thought he was seeing. "It's Captain Dietrich."**

 **Moffitt shifted his focus and said, "Huh, it's not like him to keep himself hidden away."**

 **They watched the captain confront Walker and examine the contents of the rucksack he'd been carrying. Words were spoken between them. Then Dietrich led the way back to the tent he'd come out of with the prisoner and guards trailing behind.**

 **Moffitt said, "Stay here. I'm going to contact Troy."**

 **#################**

 **Troy and Hitch returned as fast as possible. Troy questioned, "You're sure it was Walker?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "Positive. And Dietrich is the commanding officer."**

 **Hitch frowned. "He walked away from the Allies to join Axis? Why?"**

" **You have to remember, Corporal Walker isn't entirely in his right mind. He could've given himself up for any number of reasons."**

 **Troy said, "It could be something as simple as a need for water. Or it could be he thinks that this is what he needs to do. He may be looking at it as a way to no longer be that 'sole survivor'."**

 **Hitch asked, "What're we gonna do, sarge?"**

 **Troy gave it some thought, then said, "You said Captain Dietrich is there?"**

 **Moffitt nodded. "What are you thinking?"**

" **I'm thinking it's time to go have a talk with our favorite German. Hitch, I need a white flag."**

 **The jeeps moved slowly as they approached the camp. Moffitt sat next to Tully and Troy stood on the passenger seat next to Hitch holding a stick with a white rag tied to it.**

 **German guards went into a frenzy, shouting at the Allies to stop. The jeeps halted and seconds later Captain Dietrich could be seen coming towards them. He stepped between the men that were holding their guns on the Rat Patrol. "Good afternoon, gentlemen. Since I doubt you are here to give yourselves up, what brings you to my side of the war?"**

 **Troy said, "You have a British prisoner, captain. We'd like him back."**

 **Realizing that Troy and his men must have been watching his camp, Dietrich said, "Corporal Walker gave himself up to us, sergeant. I've had a chance to speak with him and I do not think he'll wish to go with you."**

" **Captain, I won't lie to you. You won't be able to trust any information he might give you."**

 **Dietrich smiled slightly. "And why is that?"**

 **Troy replied, "The corporal is suffering from severe survivor's syndrome. He lost his entire squad in a firefight."**

" **So, you are telling me he is mentally unstable."**

" **That's exactly what I'm telling you, captain."**

 **Dietrich asked curiously, "If that is true, sergeant, why would you want to take the corporal back? Why not allow him to give us what false information he has?"**

 **Troy said, "Because the British don't want to give up on him, they want to try to help him."**

" **It's well known that deserters are put before a firing squad. If he is left with us, he will only go to a POW camp."**

" **The British aren't blaming him for the loss of his men and his desertion was caused by his mental state. Like I said, they want the chance to fix him."**

 **Dietrich processed what he'd been told and decided it wasn't worth taking a chance on what a mentally broken man might tell him. Walker was out of the war either way. "All right, sergeant, I will have Corporal Walker brought out to you. However, you must promise me you and your men will leave the area immediately and will not report this position to your superiors."**

 **Troy didn't hesitate. "You have my word, captain."**

 **The captain ordered two of his men to bring the corporal to him. Walker was brought out and was surprised to see the Rat Patrol. Dietrich said, "You are free to go with these men, corporal. They will return you to your people."**

 **Walker looked at the Allies, then back at the captain. "With all due respect, Captain Dietrich, I would prefer to stay here."**

" **Duly noted. However, I have made an agreement with Sergeant Troy and you are a part of it. Now please go."**

" **But I've things I can tell you … important things…"**

 **Dietrich said, "I understand that, corporal, but it would be best if you go back to the Allies."**

 **Troy looked at Moffitt and gave a nod. Moffitt got out of the jeep and went to Walker. He gently took the corporal by the arm, saying quietly, "Come along, Montgomery, it's time to go home." Walker looked at the German captain as if he'd been betrayed, then back at Moffitt, who said with a little more authority, "I would hate to make this an order, corporal."**

 **Walker allowed himself to be led to the jeep and sat in the passenger seat. Moffitt climbed into the back as Troy said, "Thank you for your cooperation, captain."**

 **Dietrich said, "You are very welcome, Sergeant Troy. I do hope you remember our agreement."**

" **Don't worry … I gave you my word." Troy looked at Hitch and Tully. "Let's go."**

 **##################**

 **They drove until the sun got low in the sky. Tully opened an extra can of meat and vegetable stew from their rations. Walker ate in silence as he watched the routine of the men around him. As darkness began to take over the desert, Moffitt volunteered to take first watch.**

 **Hitch helped with clean up and once things were put away, Tully happened to see that the corporal had moved away from the fire and had sat down on the sand. Hitch saw who his friend was looking at and said, "It's sad. I hope he can be helped."**

 **Tully sighed and reached into the jeep for a blanket. "Yeah, I hope so too." He walked over to Walker, making sure he approached from the front so he wouldn't startle him. Tully draped the blanket over the man's shoulders and said quietly, "It gets pretty cold out here at night, corporal."**

 **Walker didn't say a word or even look up at the private. As Tully walked away, the corporal pulled the blanket closer around him and laid down, curling into a fetal position.**

 **The night passed quietly. Troy saw no need to post someone to keep an eye on the sleeping corporal. He wanted any man not on watch to get some sleep.**

 **Tully awoke with a sigh, his internal clock telling him it was time to relieve Hitch on watch. He got to his feet and stretched. He picked up his machine gun and walked out to the perimeter of the camp. Tully looked around for Hitch, but didn't see him. With a frown he started to move along the path his friend had left in the sand. When he finally came across his fellow private, Hitch was just regaining consciousness.**

 **Tully hurried to Hitch's side and knelt next to him as he slowly sat up. "What happened?"**

 **Hitch put his hand on the back of his head and came away with a bloody palm. "I … don't know."**

 **Tully stood up and looked around. He saw Walker's blanket on the ground in a heap, but the corporal was nowhere to be seen. Tully helped Hitch to his feet. "Let's get you taken care of." As he steadied his friend on their way back to the fire, Tully called, "Troy, Moffitt!" The sergeants were awake and moving in a heartbeat. "Walker's gone!"**

 **Moffitt went to Hitch as Tully settled him by the fire. "What happened?"**

 **Tully started adding wood to the few low flames and said, "Looks like the corporal hit Hitch over the head and took off."**

" **I'll get a med kit."**

 **Troy picked up the blanket Walker had left behind. He walked over to the fire and put it around Hitch's shoulders. "Tully, check our supplies. See if he took anything."**

 **Moffitt was finishing off the bandage he'd wrapped around Hitch's head when Tully returned to report, "The only thing missing is one of the machine guns, sarge."**

 **Troy sighed. "Great … just great."**

" **Are we going after him?"**

" **Walker's unstable and wandering around the desert at night with a gun. He won't get too far before daylight. We'll look for him then." Troy watched Moffitt shake two aspirin out of the bottle and give them to Hitch. "How're you doing, Hitch?"**

 **He took the pills and said, "I'll live." He swallowed the tablets with a drink of water. "I can't believe he snuck up on me like that."**

 **Moffitt took the canteen and recapped it. "We're used to watching for people trying to get into camp, not getting out."**

 **Troy nodded. "Get some rest, Hitch." He looked at Moffitt and Tully as he said, "Stay alert. I doubt it, but there's a chance he's out there in the dark waiting to take a shot at us."**

 **##################**

 **The only one that slept the remainder of the night was Hitch. As the sun started to come up, they prepared to leave. Hitch and Tully filled radiators and gas tanks.**

 **Troy and Moffitt found Walker's tracks and checked the map. Troy asked, "How far do you think he's gotten since he left?"**

 **Moffitt shrugged. "Hard to say. A healthy man under ideal conditions might be able to walk as far as thirty miles in a day. Physically Corporal Walker is fit … but the conditions are far from ideal."**

" **And he didn't take any water. Where's the nearest waterhole?"**

 **Moffitt checked the map. "The only one we know of in the direction he appears to be walking is this one, but that's fifty miles from here."**

 **Tully said, "Jeeps are ready, sarge."**

 **Moffitt started folding the map as Troy said, "Okay, let's shake it." Hitch got in behind the wheel and Troy glared at him. "I'm driving today."**

 **Hitch said, "I'm fine, sarge. I took a couple of aspirin and my head doesn't even hurt…"**

" **Don't argue with me. Just move over."**

 **They followed Walker's tracks for nearly ten miles, then they veered off in a westerly direction. They stopped to take a quick break and Moffitt said, "Well, he's moving away from his one water source."**

 **Tully said, "Looks like he's trying to head back the way we came from yesterday."**

 **Troy nodded. "Yeah, but he'll never make it back to Dietrich's camp on foot, with or without water."**

 **Hitch said, "He's probably hoping to find a German patrol to give up to again."**

 **They pushed the jeeps for another hour and then Tully pulled to stop. Troy braked next to him and asked, "What's wrong?"**

 **Moffitt said, "Don't you hear it?"**

 **Troy listened. First he heard the gusty desert breezes and the buzz of a fly as it flew around his head. Then it was there—engines and the unmissable squeak of halftrack or tank treads, but they were faint and a ways off yet.**

 **It was maybe fifteen minutes before they spotted the German patrol ahead. With binoculars Troy and Moffitt could see the five vehicles were now stopped. Troy said, "Looks like you were right, Hitch."**

 **Moffitt said, "It looks like Walker may have collapsed and they're giving him water."**

 **Tully asked, "Is it Dietrich's men?"**

" **I would think not. He didn't appear interested in sending out patrols."**

 **Troy said, "Could be Dietrich is waiting for these guys." He looked at Hitch. "Are you ready to drive?"**

 **Hitch smiled. "Been ready and waiting, sarge."**

 **Troy and Moffitt moved to man the 50s as Troy said, "Let's try going in friendly first. If they decide to open fire, we'll have to take 'em out."**

 **Surprisingly, the Germans stood by, calmly guarded, as the Rat Patrol arrived on scene. They saw one man, who had been on a radio, set the mic aside. Walker was sitting up holding a canteen. Moffitt asked, "Are you all right, corporal?"**

 **He shook his head. "Why can't you people leave me alone?"**

 **Troy said, "Because that's not our job. Moffitt, explain to this guys that we're going to relieve them of their prisoner."**

 **Before Moffitt could do as requested, the man that had been on the radio asked in broken English, "Where is Sergeant Troy?"**

 **The sergeant stared suspiciously at the German. "That's me."**

 **He picked up the mic and said, "Hauptmann Dietrich would speak to you."**

 **The four Allies looked at one another in surprise, then Troy hopped out of the jeep. "Cover me." He went over, took the mic and said, "This is Sergeant Troy, captain. Over."**

 **Dietrich said, "It would appear that you've lost someone, sergeant."**

 **Troy smiled slightly. "Not lost … just momentarily misplaced."**

" **These men radioed me that they had found a lone British soldier wandering the desert. I have instructed them to release the corporal to you."**

" **Thank you, captain."**

 **The smile was plain in Dietrich's voice as he said, "Now, Sergeant Troy, will you and your men be able to hold onto Corporal Walker … or do I need to send my men along to escort you to your lines?"**

 **Troy sighed. "No, captain, we'll be able to handle it from here. Over and out." He set the mic down and looked at Walker as he said, "Let's go, corporal."**

 **Walker crossed his legs and said, "No. Can't you see that this is what I need to do? This is what I deserve."**

" **I understand what you're doing, but our job is to take you back. Now, let's go."**

" **Can't you just tell my superiors that you couldn't find me?"**

 **Troy took the corporal by the arm and pulled him to his feet. "Sorry, can't do that."**

 **Walker said, "I'll just run away again."**

" **No, you won't." Troy put Walker in the jeep next to Hitch and said, "Tie him up."**

 **Hitch, who glared at him menacingly, said, "Gladly."**

 **Walker smiled at the private as Hitch tied his wrists and said, "Sorry about your head, ol' chap. No hard feelings."**

 **Before Hitch could respond Troy said from the back, "Let's shake it."**

 **##################**

 **After leaving Corporal Walker at medical, where he was expected, and dropping the sergeants at headquarters to report to Captain Boggs, Hitch and Tully took the jeeps to the motor pool.**

 **The next day, when they met in the mess hall for breakfast, Tully asked, "So, what's going to happen to Corporal Walker?"**

 **Moffitt said, "For the next day or two he'll be confined to hospital under observation and medication until General Cobley's people get here."**

" **Medication?"**

 **Moffitt smiled. "Apparently Corporal Walker has been a bit … shall we say, 'disagreeable' since we left him in the hands of our excellent medical team."**

 **Troy said, "After the British doctors have evaluated him, he'll be sent somewhere far away from the war to be treated." He looked at his driver. "How's your head?"**

 **Hitch said innocently, "My head? What's wrong with my head?" Troy, Moffitt, and Tully looked at their friend worriedly. "Ya know … I was thinking about joining the German army. I hear Captain Dietrich's men eat real well."**

 **Realizing the ruse, Troy said, "Okay, you're going to medical right now."**

 **Moffitt and Tully each took an arm and pulled him to his feet as Hitch protested, "Hey, I was kidding! I'm fine!" They kept ahold of him as if he might suddenly collapse. "Really! I feel fine! Not even a headache!"**

 **Troy grinned as he led his men out of the mess hall. "I'm sure the doctor will want to do a thorough examination."**

 **Tully tried to hide his smile as he said, "They'll probably even want to keep you under observation for a couple of days."**

 **Moffitt nearly chuckled when he said, "I do hope you'll cooperated, Hitch. I'd hate to see them have to medicate you."**

 **Hitch tried to pull unsuccessfully out of their grip. "Medicate me! I told you I was kidding! I don't need to be medicated!"**

 **As Troy, Moffitt, and Tully walked towards medical with a struggling Hitch, Captain Boggs happened to look out his office window. He had no idea what was going on and, truthfully, didn't care to know. Boggs simply sighed and shook his head as he said, "I** _ **have got**_ **to get them another assignment … and fast."**


End file.
